Problem: Factor $x^2+4x+4-81x^4$ into two quadratic polynomials with integer coefficients.  Submit your answer in the form $(ax^2+bx+c)(dx^2+ex+f)$, with $a<d$.
Answer: Note that $x^2+4x+4-81x^4=(x+2)^2-(9x^2)^2=\boxed{(-9x^2+x+2)(9x^2+x+2)}$, where we have used the difference of squares identity to get the second equality.